Anime Confessions - Tenten
by yoshi3000
Summary: Remember Video Game Confessions? If there's places for video game characters, there's one for anime characters. Ryo, the bartender, handles all kinds of characters. Ryo meets with a regular who he barely knows and learned her sad tale of woe. -Tenten-centric- Reasonable Sakura bashing and Kishi bashing. (Confession no.14) Semi-Sequel to the Naruto confession.


T _he following is a bit of a take on Video Game Confessions which belongs to the comedic genius of Doug Walker of Channel Awesome. Naruto belongs to Kishi. And to make this more fun to you the reader, I suggest putting on the theme from Video Game Confessions ( /watch?v=tCrrZ1NnCuM )_

 _A/N: I said I was going to do Black Lagoon, but I decided for this one because she needs more fics on her._

* * *

 ** _Anime Confessions – Tenten who?_**

* * *

 _You're introduced to a young Saya-jin/Endurion male of African descent about 5'9'' with a lean frame. His hair spiked and black with eyes of light gray. He wears a typical outfit of a bartender for a fancy restaurant._

* * *

 ** _"This is Ryo Nazo Blackthorn, a semi-retired Time Patroller. Ryo works in the seven-star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

* * *

Tenten

* * *

 **So, I was sitting there tending the bar, after attending the wedding of Mihawk and Cherie, and in walks in, something who looks completely depressed. Tenten. Now nobody really knows much about Tenten. Hell, you can't even notice her in a crowd. I don't even remember days she ever showed up here, and so I asked my fellow bartenders. Apparently, she's come since after the Chunin Exams as a child and has been a regular for years. So I had them send over to me to handle. I was interested. So she sits downs and orders a vodka on the rocks.**

 **She asked me, "You're that Nazo guy, right? The one who can help out people. I saw you help out Naruto. He's traveling through other worlds with Hinata and his daughter."**

 **"** **What about Boruto?" I asked.**

 **"** **Who gives a shit about him? The little prick." Tenten said. "But I envy that prick still."**

 **I asked why.**

 **"** **What do you know about me?" She asked with a dead stare sipping at her vodka.**

 **"** **Uh…you like weapons and you got a huge crush on Tsunade. That's about it." I said awkwardly.**

 **She downed her drink wanting a refill and said, "Exactly. I'm unimportant!"**

 **I fill up with more vodka as she went on.**

 **"** **I had to suck up to Kishi to get on the show, and he really did like my spunk. But that shitty pink-haired bitch got all the focus! Tell me, what's the main problem with Sakura as a whole?" She said to me.**

 **I know the answer to that question at least.**

 **"** **Easy. Sakura as a whole has no real struggle. She still has both her parents, no curse mark, no tailed beast in all, no infirmity, and really no drive at all. We barely know why she's a kunoichi at all. She has no reason to exist at all. Her attraction to Saskue is unhealthy and shallow and her treatment of Naruto isn't very funny." I said cleaning a glass.**

 **"** **You're right on the money, Ryo. Any of us would have been better female leads! Ino has her clan and her dynamic within Konoha. Hinata had her issues with the Hyuga, Byakugan, and her sister. Me, I had the struggle of being an orphan! I could have easily had my own story. You think Naruto had it tough? Yeah, he had the Fox in him and all. However, it's tough being a female and homeless. It's why I became a ninja and got my weapons kick, period. But nope, I was ignored and shoved aside for the pampered princess. Do you think Ino really likes Sakura?" She said in a tirade.**

 **"** **She doesn't?" I say surprised.**

 **"** **No! That's just on "canon". She hates Sakura for how she treated Naruto. Most the female characters hate Sakura! Especially me!" She said as I pour her a Long Island Iced Tea. "I had to work with fans to get a "fanon" story in place. Only place I can get respect."**

 **"** **So how's the weapon store? I remember you got one after the manga ended." I said remembering that.**

 **"** **It's closed. I can't afford to keep it open. I'm broke! I have to result to working in Universe R34 just to pay my rent! I'm doing the same shit I had to do back on the streets in my pre-ninja days just to survive. Damn it, I didn't sign up to be apart of I'm just going to end up forgotten." She said breaking into tears. "They could have even shipped me with Naruto. Hell, I wouldn't care if it's a harem."**

 **"** **I had no idea you were so much pain, but maybe you could consider a new carrer?" I suggested.**

 **"** **I suppose I could find something. Maybe I'll find something better." She said before paying for her drinks. "I envy you, Ryo. You shape your own path."**

 **She leaves and she hadn't returned since. Apparently, I would find out from Dawn. Tenten's doing hentai apparently. Doujins and a couple of movie roles under another name. It's kind of a shame that happened.**

 ** _You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Tori Dragon. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Tori Dragon, and that isn't no lie. Swear to it!_**

* * *

(A/N: I needed to do Tenten. For one, she's a forgotten character. Two, I needed a tragedy, and this fit. Next is Black Lagoon for sure.)


End file.
